


Sore Throats & Sweet Thoughts

by elliebananellie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebananellie/pseuds/elliebananellie
Summary: Okay, so maaaaybe Mammon being your voice for a day was a bad idea.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s)
Kudos: 88





	Sore Throats & Sweet Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: character A has a super sore throat, so character B decides to be their “voice” for the day  
> Pairing: Mammon x MC/Reader  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE  
> I saw this prompt and immediately my mind went to Mammon and feelings and MC just  
> This was a small outcome?  
> As I said, it's short but hopefully, you enjoy it qwq

Okay so maaaybe it was a bad idea to have Mammon of all people to be their voice for the day.

“MC, can I have your-”

“MC will only give it if you give _ME_ 1000 Grimm.”

MC slowly pushes their plate of food over to Beelzebub while they just lay their chin on the palm of their hand to lean on it.

“Oi!”

Mammon shouts, appalled that MC would just **DO** that after he attempted to make a profit off of Beel. So Mammon now chases after poor Beelzebub around in order to force the male demon to pay. MC couldn't help the way their shoulders sagged as a sigh escaped them and their brows creased.

_‘Yeah, Mammon being my voice was a bad idea.’_

They turned their attention back over to the avatar of greed and suddenly, the corners of their lips began to slowly quirk upwards.

‘But he always manages to make things entertaining.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to MC, Mammon had been watching them from the corner of his eye. A small blush was slowly crawling over his cheeks as he was chasing his brother and he thought,

‘Being their voice for a day is worth it for that smile of theirs.’


End file.
